highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiltedfoot
❝ Leaving was never an option for me, Stormstar. ThunderClan is where I belong, and it's where i'll always belong, ❞ — Wiltedpaw to [[Stormstar|'Stormstar']] after the rest of ThunderClan's Medicine Cats leave. Wiltedpaw is a short-haired, light silver-gray bengal mix tom with darker gray mackerel tabby markings and white spotting. Some of his defining features are his olive-green eyes, and his unusually short and small right leg, which never properly developed. While he used to reside with his brother in [[ShadowClan|'ShadowClan']], he now resides in [[ThunderClan|'ThunderClan']] as a Medicine Cat. 'Appearance' Heritage: Bengal cat mix(unknown) Description: Wiltedpaw is a quite frail, long-legged and lithe silvery-gray bengal tom with darker charcoal mackerel tabby markings and light silver spotting which consists of his muzzle, chest, underbelly and paws. He has dark purpleish-pink leathers, which include his nose, inner ears and paw-pads. His fur is short and soft, often ruffled and never smooth. Due to his genetics, Wiltedpaw's right leg is much shorter than the rest of his legs, and is underdeveloped and pretty much useless. He has big, bright olive-green eyes and long, white whiskers. Palette: : = Base (#FFFFFF) : = Markings (#FFFFFF) : = Underbelly, chest, muzzle, paws, under tail (#FFFFFF) : = Eyes (#FFFFFF) : = Leathers (#FFFFFF) Voice: Wiltedpaw has a kind, somewhat shaky voice. Scent: 'He smells of honeysuckle and dandelions. '''Gait: '''Wiltedpaw walks with an extreme limp in his stride, and hobbles awkwardly when he moves because of his short limb. 'Personality 'Traits' * +''' 'Forgiving -' Description of trait * '''+ Sympathetic/Empathetic -''' Description of trait * '''± Anxious -''' Description of trait * '''± Easily Upset -''' Description of trait * '''− Stubborn -''' Description of trait * '''− Opinionated -''' Description of trait '''Likes *Herbs **Since birth, Wiltedpaw has always had a knack for recognizing and depicting which herbs were which. He particularly enjoys the scents of the herbs, and loves restocking the herbs when the Clan runs out. *Being Alone **Wiltedpaw may feel upset sometimes, but he loves being alone where he can relax and be without worries. *Healing Others 'Dislikes' *ShadowClan **(see history for more details) Wiltedpaw has an irrational fear of ShadowClan. Since birth, he had been bullied by his bigger brother, Webpaw, and eventually chose to leave the Clan and travel as far as he could to ThunderClan, where he lives now. *Fights *Talking about his kin **If a cat asks him what his history is, Wiltedpaw will likely shut down and say 'normal life.' He hated talking about his kin, mostly because of Webpaw being a bully and because that's the only kin he really knew. 'Goals' *Become ThunderClan's Medicine Cat **Wiltedpaw longs for the day when he becomes the full Medicine cat of ThunderClan. He wonders what his name would be- Wiltedfoot or Wiltedpetal? Or maybe something else entirely? 'Fears' *Seeing his brother *Seeing someone he knows in ShadowClan *Being shot down because of his leg 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: ShadowClan Cats Involved: Webkit, Silenthawk, Coalstar, other kits Age Range: 0-5 moons *Webkit is born to ??? and ???, rogues outside of ShadowClan territory. He and his sibling, Wiltkit, are left in ShadowClan territory. *On a patrol, Silenthawk finds Webkit and Wiltedkit and brings them into ShadowClan. The Clan is a bit wary about them at first, but because they are kits, Coalstar eventually allows them. *Webkit and Wiltedkit grow very distant from each-other because Webkit begins to bully him in an attempt to prove himself to his Clan that he is the stronger sibling. *Alone by himself most of the time, Wiltedpaw sneaks into the Medicine Cat den, listening in on Nightmoth and the other Medicine Cats. 'Medicine Cat Apprenticehood' Clan: ShadowClan - ThunderClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: 6-12 moons *Coalstar appoints Webpaw and Wiltedpaw apprentices of ShadowClan. *Wiltedpaw's mentor is ??? *Wiltedpaw and Webpaw get into a big argument, and that night, Wiltedpaw reaches his breaking point and leaves ShadowClan. He travels as far as he can for as long as possible, eventually running into a ThunderClan patrol. *Wiltedpaw joins ThunderClan, becoming Dovesong's apprentice. *During his second moon of being with ThunderClan, he joins the others for the half-moon gathering at the Mooncave and is one of the few to witness the first loss of StarClan. He gets into an argument with Tortoisepaw and Nightmoth. *When they come back to camp, Wiltedpaw comforts Sunpaw during a panic attack. *Wiltedpaw is present during the gathering, where Nightrunner reveals that StarClan has left them. Wiltedpaw is furious. *When Dovesong and Wiltedpaw go out searching for herbs, he reveals his past with his brother. *Dovesong, Sunpaw and Brackenberry leave ThunderClan. Brackenberry offers the tom a place with them, but he refuses, telling them that his loyalties lie with ThunderClan. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= :Stormstar/Leader/Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/80% ::"I.. I respect his decisions, and he's my leader. Of course i'm fond of him, but I can't help but get a little... anxious around him." :He seems to be a bit flustered, and nervously glances at his paws. :Dovesong/(left) Med. Cat/Previous mentor, friend, sister figure/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/70% ::"I miss you. Why'd you have to leave me?.." :Wiltedpaw frowns and stares at his paws, appearing to be distraught still. Maybe he feels that Dovesong cares about Sunpaw and Brackenberry more than she does him. :Sunpaw/(left) Med. Cat App./Friend/⦁⦁/60% ::"...Why'd you have to do that?" :Wiltedpaw scowls. :Nightrunner/Senior Warrior/Acquaintance/⦁⦁/50% ::"You acted like you wanted to kill Dovesong. I don't think you're a bad cat, but sometimes you should hold your tongue. Not everyone's scared." :Wiltedpaw merely shrugs. |-|ShadowClan= :Webpaw/Apprentice/Brother/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Trust% ::"..." :Wiltedpaw says nothing, and looks away. :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|RiverClan= :Minnowripple/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Palepaw/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this 'Trivia' *Wiltedpaw was originally a ShadowClan cat. *He is brother of Webpaw. *Wiltedpaw hates his own name. 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Oie transparent (12).png|Pixel Imageedit 1 4604409705.png|Pixel Fullbody by Eyota oie_transparent.png|Headshot by Eyota